The History of the Chozo: The PreElysian Era
by Dryn
Summary: This is my take on the history of the Chozo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prehistory

Long ago, in the History of the Cosmos, a peaceful race, which was the most ancient of races, was attacked by a deadly extra-terrestrial invasion, which shattered their peace. Being caught off-guard, the survivors made certain that something like this would not occur again. They were quick to focus on military science and make the most superior weapons and defense. With this came peace and the race returned to their philosophical pursuits. In time, their mental skills increased evermore, and having become proud with their proficiency in the art of war, they felt themselves to be invincible. It was their pride, however, that blinded them, which led to the future assault. There came about a war against an unnamed entity. Aware that unless this unnamed entity, whom the peaceful race called "the cancer," was defeated, it would continue to devour sentient life throughout the galaxy.

It assumed the form of the race it attacked. It was a large, three-legged creature. The weapons it was attacked with were seized and used against the ancient race. In a desperate attempt, eight elders came together to create an artifact from the combined energies of the race to imprison "the cancer," since no weapon could defeat it. The "cancer" was sealed away for some time. Then, mysteriously after the war, their disappearance occurred, perhaps thousands of years ago, perhaps even tens of thousands of years. Over time, the rise of another civilization came about after them. This race was bird-like, known as the "Chōjinzoku." They were often called "Chozo" by others, which was a shortened form of _Chō_jin_zo_ku. This, however, was another word in the Chozo language, which meant "statue." This was fitting, for their appearance was like that of a statue, appearing to be stoic, though they were far from being emotionless. The word changed over time and later meant "bird people."

The bird people shared similar qualities of birds and humans, possessing the cranium of an avian, and the physiological structure of an erect hominid; they also had talons for both hands and feet, and a pair of large wings on their posterior. Their longevity exceeded that of other living organisms. The Chozo were at the peak of scientific and technological advancements, and with their discoveries and inventions, they were proud of their high combat power. For this reason, it was to the bird people a golden age. They spread across the galaxy, settling on different planets that were not inhabited. Planets that were inhabited, but posed a threat to the Chozo were driven out by force. They were feared among the galaxy, and none could compare to their combat power, let alone their scientific and technological advancements, except for a particular race.

There came about intelligent beings upon one of the planets that the Chozo had claimed for themselves for some time. This intelligent race claimed to have been "born of the stars." They were led to the Chozo by X-Qar, they same X-Qar who would later lead her people to an oasis filled with light. The two races shared gifts of knowledge with each other, and the Chozo bestowed upon the enlightened race a unique technology. This technology fascinated the people of light, for it clothed the user with an aura of glowing energy, which flashed like lightning. The two races spoke about war and peace, and eventually the Chozo would learn peace, and the race of light, war. After some time, the Chozo sent away the intelligent race with gifts as they returned to the cosmos where they would remain in the glorious light of a thousand stars until they found a planet to claim for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chozodia

The city of the bird people, or Chozodia, as it was commonly called in the language of the bird people, was the mother of all cities, even of the cities located outside of the planet Halkyone. A myriad of space vessels came and gone from the planet, and the Chozo were a prosperous civilization. Chozodia was surrounded by mountains, and the earth below was filled with buildings. There were so many, that the bird people had created floating islands, since they had run out of space on the earth below in Chozodia. The bird people flew in the air with their great wings, so transportation was rarely ever used as a means of getting from one place to another, unless it was space travel, traveling at a great distance, or moving equipment or sustenance from one place to another.

Now, it was almost noon, and the work on the helmet for the Chozo Battle Suit had been completed. "We're going to have a Chozo warrior test this armor out later today once we return from socializing," said the chief of the laboratory. "Come on, everyone. Let's go and eat."

It was now noon, a time when the bird people would gather together to eat and socialize. One particular Chozo, a scientist named Dryn, was busy looking at the information about the powered armor suit prototype. The scientist was so devoted with his work that he had not left the building to eat with the other Chozo scientists and engineers. Food was the least of his concern. And since he was all alone, he decided that he would try out the prototype for himself, though he was aware that when the others had returned, there would be someone to test the powered armor suit. Still, Dryn, being the key scientist of this type of technology, couldn't resist waiting. The scientist went into a different room and removed his clothing and put on a body suit, which covered all but his hands, feet, wings, and head.

Dryn then returned to the room where the armor was at. Standing at the center, the machines pieced the suit together. The helmet resembled the head of an avian, and the visor was split into two parts, one to cover each eye, which gave the appearance of the eyes of a wasp. The maxilla was covered, but the mandible was not, since if the user wanted to speak, the mandible would not be obstructed. The spaulders, or shoulder pads, had three spikes protruding from it, and the chest and back were covered with a cuirass. The arms were also covered all the way to the wrists, leaving the hands exposed. On each forearm were four scallop fins, each fin being smaller than the one before it from the elbow to the wrist. These were meant to be used to defend against bladed weapons, such as knives or swords. Only the hands, feet, and wings were exposed.

The powered armor suit fitted nicely. Dryn was excited, and he was all the more eager to give the prototype a test drive. He immediately opened the front door of the building and ran all the way to the edge of the floating island. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before dropping, diving downward with his wings folded back and his arms at his sides to reduce friction. Shortly after, Dryn spread out his wings and glided close to the ground. He glided at high speed where other bird people were, and a breeze followed behind, picking up dust and blowing the cloths on the tables outside. As Dryn was about to land briefly, he positioned himself upright, landing on his feet, and then he leapt from the ground and flew right into the air again. The bird people were amazed, and they began to applaud.

Some of the scientists and engineers who went out to eat noticed Dryn. "I think it's time we head back to the laboratory," said one of the engineers.

"No, let's stay here for a while and enjoy ourselves with food and drink, and let us not worry about work for now," said another.

"We should head back. That prototype is expensive, and we shouldn't have someone trying it out at this time," still said another upset Chozo.

The same Chozo, who had disagreed, replied once more, saying, "Perhaps it's the Chozo warrior who was supposed to come, but if he is using the Chozo Battle Suit already... No, that cannot be correct."

Then another Chozo spoke, saying, "He must've come early. Let's not worry about this right now. Let's all just eat and drink and have a good time. Don't tell the chief, though..."

So they ate and drank.

After some time had gone by, Dryn decided that it was about time to return to the laboratory. He wanted to make sure that he returned before any of the scientists and engineers found out that he was using the Chozo Battle Suit, though unknowingly to him, they were aware that someone was trying it out. They weren't aware it was him, however. As he was approaching the floating island on which the laboratory was located, Dryn noticed one of the people he worked with was outside of the laboratory. The visor he was wearing focused on the Chozo. A blue reticle circled around the Chozo, turning red. Dryn then used the Interface Voice Command.

"Zoom in and analyze," he commanded.

Instantly, the reticle blinked twice as it locked on and zoomed in on the Chozo, somewhat like a zoom lens. "Data received," said a feminine voice. Suddenly on the left side of the heads-up display, a list came down with the information about the Chozo whom Dryn worked with. While the list showed up, at the same time, it was as if Dryn became cyberpathic with the suit.

"Amazing!" he thought to himself, as he did not necessarily have to read the list, but the list was now in his mind. "This will be quite effective to acquire information about our enemies during battle." Dryn then landed onto the floating island, and the Chozo who was on the island turned around. He had heard footsteps.

"Dryn?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Shika, it is I," the Chozo scientist replied enthusiastically. "The test drive was fun."

Shika folded his arms. "You know that no one was supposed to test the Chozo Battle Suit manually. At least not until everyone returned. We were going to have someone else test it out."

"I know that," the Chozo replied, walking toward the laboratory.

Shika gave a sigh and followed Dryn. "So, what did you find out?"

"The armor is a bit heavy, yet I moved as gracefully as...a butterfly. Also, the heads-up display kept track of how fast I was falling when I dropped from here."

"How fast did you fall?" Shika asked.

"Approximately two-hundred and fifty-seven kilometers per hour," the scientist replied. "Or, seventy-one meters per second. It was exhilarating!"

Shika chuckled not only at the fact that Dryn thought it was exhilarating, but how he explained it. "What else?"

"The scan reticle followed the direction of my eye movement, which I found to be quite useful. The information on the heads-up display was immediately sent to my brain when I had scanned you from a distance. I think I might have become connected with the suit." He looked at his right hand and flexed it. "I have not yet tested if my strength has been augmented."

"That's fine. We'll let the Chozo who is coming today test that out." Shika was somewhat concerned. "You said that you think the suit has become connected with you. I don't think anyone expected this."

"Don't worry," Dryn replied. "I'll reboot the Chozo Battle Suit once I remove it."

"Good," Shika was relieved to hear. "We're going to need that suit to be functional when one of the warriors comes to test it out in the fighting simulator."

While Dryn was having the armor removed, he asked, "So, why are you here? I thought you left with the others."

Shika turned to Dryn. "I thought you did the same."

"Were you planning to try out this, uh, power suit?" the scientist jested.

"No. And 'power suit'?"

"Yeah," the scientist replied from the other room as he was changing to his casual clothing. He then came out of the room. "It's just short for powered armor suit. I think we should call it that."

While the two Chozo were talking, the door opened, and there before them was a Chozo warrior. The two looked at each other and then at the warrior.

"Hello. Welcome," greeted Shika. "You must be the warrior who was sent here to try out the...Power Suit prototype."

"That would be correct."

Dryn then spoke, saying, "I thought you were going to be coming with the other scientists and engineers."

The warrior looked behind him, then turned back facing Dryn. "They're late, then."

"That's fine. Quick, take this and put it on in the other room. Once you've got that on, stand over in the center," Dryn instructed.

Shika folded his arms and tried to get Dryn's attention.

"What, Shika?"

"We're supposed to wait for the others to return."

"Never mind that. The warrior is here," Dryn hastily replied. "You, hurry!"

Dryn did this because he wanted to make it appear as if it was the warrior was the one who flew outside before testing the Power Suit in the simulated reality room. While he was unaware of the others who had seen him, he still wanted to make sure that if anyone did see him, they would think it was the warrior, Shika being an exception.

While the machine was putting the armor on the Chozo warrior, Shika asked, "So, what is your name?"

"The name's Samos."

Once the warrior was suited up with the powered armor, he was given a Chozo fighting staff, which had a similar appearance to that of Odin's Gungnir. It was one and a half meters long, though other models were two meters. It had a green jade color, and it was decorated with golden Chozo text. On the front end of it was a sharpened alloy, which could bloom like a flower when certain key commands on the staff were entered. This would allow the weapon to fire a powerful beam, which could be charged. On the back end and lower part, the fighting staff had armor piercing barbs, which looked like the talons of a bird. Shika explained to Samos how the weapon worked, and that with the reconstruction technology it could become smaller when not in use.

Samos entered the simulated reality room and waited for Shika to start it up.

"How many would you like to start off with?" he inquired.

"Fifty," the warrior grinned.

Shika looked at Dryn in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

"Well, uh..." Shika shrugged, "Fifty it is."

Suddenly, the room transformed into a lush forest. Birds were chirping, droplets of water from a previous storm were running down the leaves, dripping and making a few puddles; the ground had become muddy. The clouds were rolling, and the wind billowed. It all seemed so very real to Samos. The only thing that kept him aware that it was simulated was the fact that Shika was capable of speaking to him through the radio.

"Your opponents should appear soon. Just let me get this started," Shika said while he was putting in the key commands. "Your environment may appear to be very real like the real world, Samos. Keep in mind that during this time, you can get injured."

Samos readied his fighting staff. "I'll be fine."

"All right," Shika responded, "but if things start looking rough, I will immediately shut down the simulated reality room."

"You're the boss."

While Samos began to fight various opponents, the other Chozo who had gone out to eat returned. They noticed the Chozo warrior was already in the simulation room.

"Welcome back," Dryn greeted.

"What's going on?" the chief scientist demanded to know. "He was to wait for us!"

"What? No greeting?"

The chief scientist gave Dryn a look. "This is no time for games!"

"Unless you're, uh, Samos there," Dryn said, pointing back with his thumb. "He said you guys were late."

"So, Samos is his name?" the chief scientist asked himself quietly as he watched Samos fighting different simulated enemies. Then he turned to Dryn and asked, "Did anyone else come with him?"

"No," Dryn quickly replied, "he came alone. Was someone else supposed to come with him?"

"I am not quite sure," the chief scientist answered. Then he walked over to Shika to observe the monitor. "His fighting skills are at one-hundred percent."

"Yes. So far no one has laid a finger on him. Samos, would you like more enemies to fight with?"

The warrior replied while one opponent was running up from behind him. "No thanks. That will be all."

"Watch ou—" the scientist warned Samos. But before he could even finish, Samos, looking in the opposite direction of his oncoming opponent, struck him with his elbow.

"I know."

"How...?"

The warrior chuckled. "Radars do come in handy."

Then Dryn spoke well of Samos, saying to Shika and the chief scientist, "He's good." After that, he said to the chief scientist as he was walking away, "I am going to check up on Ou-Qua to see how Project SkyTown is going."

Shika overheard Dryn and asked, "Isn't Ou-Qua somewhere else? What's the name of that Jovian planet...?"

"Planet Elysia. And yes, he is there, but I am going to head over there. I want to see if they installed the zip-lines. I've been working on a little project." Dryn walked to where he stored some of his projects and pulled out a strange looking glove. On top of it was an unusual circular object. In the circular object was a rolled up cable that was about 100 meters long. The Chozo turned around and said, "This is what I am working on. It's not...refined, I admit. The design is clunky and it's using a cable right now."

Some of the engineers took interest in what Dryn was working on. Samos also took interest in it as well. "What is it?" he asked.

Dryn grinned. "It's simply a prototype of what is to come. I wish to make it project a beam of energy that will attach onto the zip-line cables."

The Chozo warrior inquired further. "Could it be used for military applications?"

"Such as?"

"An energy whip."

"Maybe, but that will be a while. For now, I want to create it for the use of the common people."

Shika then said to Dryn, "I like the idea of an energy whip. Otherwise, why would anyone need to use your new device? We are capable of flight."

"I never opposed the idea of it being an energy whip, Shika. Now, onto the question. Why would any of us need to use this device? Well, to be honest, I am not quite sure. I just thought the idea would be interesting. And, if you don't want to fly, you could use this."

"It is an interesting idea, Dryn," said the chief, "but we prefer to create things that are practical. Anyway," the chief smiled, "go meet up with Ou-Qua like you said you would. Perhaps he will find a proper use for it."

Dryn reached over to shake the chief's hand. "Thanks," he said. With that, the Chozo left for Elysia.


End file.
